You could have been great
by Maleficus Animus
Summary: A sweet revealing scene between Danny and Vlad. A snippet scene of a story I'm writing. This is a trial testing my writing skills with the hope of improving with peer review. I really want to get on it when my classes are done this year. But for now please read and review your thoughts! :) (snippet is rated T, the whole story will be rated M)


Ok, just so everyone knows. This is a trial. I want to write a longer story for these two and this is a snippet of what I plan to be a bigger story. Though, I'm unsure of how it's going so far, I don't have much written down. Mostly I just have random scenes, but that's where the fun comes in of trying to sew them together to make a killer story. This is one piece, I just want to see how this goes. I hope you enjoy ;)

* * *

He looked up at him then sighed and tiredly shook his head. "You could've had me, you know – at the beginning." He said.

Vlad looked at him surprised, not by the broken silence but by the far-out statement. "I thought you were cool.." Danny continued, "I thought you were great. When we first met I realize now that I would have done anything for you. You could have been truly great. I would've never thought you could do any wrong, if only things didn't go how they did." He paused. "You could've been good ol' uncle Vlad. We could've visited on holidays, spent time together, had family outings if only you hadn't been so bent on revenge. If only mom and dad had at least tried to visit you in the hospital. Things would've been incredibly different but they would have been great. I would have looked at you as a second father." He sighed. "You could've had me eating out of the palm of your hand from the very start."

Vlad looked away, why was Danny telling him this? He already pondered the thought and wished he could have done right by him, if only he hadn't been so hateful. So blind. The look on Vlad's face was so cold it made him look like he was chiseled out of stone, but Danny knew better, he could see the overwhelming guilt in his eyes. Danny hadn't been expecting to have this conversation with Vlad, let alone have his feelings set out on display like this but now was as good of a time as any so might as well jump in with both feet. After all he lived for taking risks.

"But.." Danny gently took Vlad by the chin and turned his head back to face him. "..things wouldn't've turned out the way they have if all that had happened. I wouldn't feel this way if things had been different" He brought their faces close. "And for that I am grateful." Danny softly kissed the mad man who had turned his world upside down. He made sure to put all his gratefulness into that one kiss, all his care, all his screwed up hate and even more screwed up love.

Vlad starred in shock as Danny pulled away. Danny shifted on his feet nervously anticipating Vlad's reaction. The man just starred but he didn't move so he spoke again, taking opportunity in Vlad's immobility. "We wouldn't be here if you weren't a crazy fruitloop."

Danny gave him a soft smile. "You wouldn't be _my_ crazy Fruitloop."

Vlad's chest swelled but still at a complete loss for words. He hated being in that kind of position but the child had thrown him off. Not that he was complaining. Why wasn't he complaining? No, this wasn't a child, this was a young man. And he wasn't complaining because…because

This is what he'd been looking for.

What the young halfa said made him so happy, grateful, so free of any guilt he had had. He felt like a large weight was lifted off his shoulders, a weight he didn't know was even there. He loved this boy. This young man. His Little Badger.

His eyes shined with tears he refused to let drop but he smiled. "I do not know how I ever lived without you, Little Badger. Thank you."

Danny gave him a confused look. "Thank me? For what?" He had just insulted the man, made him feel like shit, let alone just _kissed_ him. Shouldn't Vlad be appalled? Shouldn't he be angry and shouting?

Vlad caressed the younger one's face. "You've given me hope again. Hope to do right by you and to make up for time I've lost."

* * *

I remind you this is just for now! This has been sitting on my desktop for months and it takes me a terribly long time to get any free time and any length of attention span do actually write my ideas down -_- But I DO promise to finish it one day hopefully in the near future, but right now I have to focus on classes. I don't think any amount of reviews will discourage me from eventually getting this done. I just want to see how this snippet turns out.

Mostly this is just get come criticism so feel free! Please, correct my spelling, grammer, anything you think I could improve on. I want to write a really good story so I thought peer review was a really good idea! :D


End file.
